Xavier's Return
by Angelic Aramina
Summary: Book 2 of Hook's New Pet. Xavier returns but this time he's only got eyes on one thing...Trish. Can Hook and Peter work together to get her back or will she be forever lost to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan, I only own my own ideas and Original Characters.**

**Book Two of Hook's New Pet.**

**Chapter One**

Trish settled into her cabin for the night. Living aboard the Jolly Roger was still new to her but she treasured every moment on there. During the day she spent her time chasing Peter, Jack and the Lost Boys. Her evenings were spent having dinner and conversations with a James Hook. The evenings were always peaceful to her and although she did not spend nearly as much time with James as she does with the boys she cared deeply for him.

Laying back on the bed, Trish gazes up at the ceiling. She relaxes as the waves rock her gently back and forth. Her thoughts travel back to a special friend she had made when she first arrived on Neverland. Xavier, a merman had saved her twice once from mermaids and once from the very man she was now living with. She laughs softly at the very ideal that Hook had been so cruel and yet not really cruel at all. She missed Xavier though, she had not seen him for several weeks. Not after he learned that she was going to willingly live with the dreaded pirate. Letting out a soft sigh she rolls onto her side. Well no matter what he was up to she hoped he was safe, happy and that he would visit her again one day.

Off in the distance a head emerges from the darkened ocean. A plan is set into motion, he only needs to wait for the perfect time. Fondly the man looks over the water towards the bay where a lone ship is docked. Thinking to himself he remembers that he will have what he desires the most. Why should he not have what he wants, humans always take what they want why shouldn't he. Diving underwater he swims fast towards a darkened cave.

Mermaids spot him as he enters the cave yet he does not care. They gather round it singing and calling him from its depths. He swims to the entrance and the mermaids let out a sigh. He glares at them, "Is everything set to capture the human?"

"All is set for you your majesty."

"Don't call me by my father's title. I do not wish to ever rule such stupid women as you."

"Of course, of course but why must you have a human? Are we not pleasing to your eyes. Do our voices not call to your heart. Can you not love us as we love you," they sing out.

"Enough... my mind is set I will have the human girl and no other will suit me."

The mermaids sigh, "she will never love you like we can."

Growing angry he yells, "BEGONE you sirens to sing elsewhere. My ears can not handle anymore screeching from your lungs. BEGONE and find your love elsewhere while the night is still young."

Rushing away with tears in their eyes the mermaids depart. Leaving an upset merman to his thoughts. Oh she will love him no matter the cost. Even if he has to make her a mermaid to be by his side for the rest of their lives. Such fragile things as humans, yet so beautiful and mysterious.

Swimming back into the cave he goes about rearranging the belongings of the human world down here on teh sand. The only way in or out of this cave is through the ocean. No man will ever set eyes on his beloved once he captures her. No this will be her home forever and she will be his until her death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Trish stretched and let out a low yawn. Swinging her legs out from under the quilt and over the edge of teh bed she slips from it. Walking to her closet she decides to wear a pale blue dress that fell to her knees. Heading to the mirror she brushes out her hair and pulls it into a high ponytail. Looking at her reflection she smiles, she now has a slight tan from living here. Walking towards the door she slips on a pair of blue slippers and heads up on deck.

Hook sees Trish emerging from her cabin and quickly walks towards her. Catching her hand in his he brings it to his lips and kisses the top of it lightly. "How are you this morning my lovely?"

With a smile she reply, "I'm well and how are you James?"

He blushes slightly as his name escapes her lips. "Better now that you are up and about. By chance do you have time to sit and partake breakfast with me or are you running late again this morning?"

"I would love to have breakfast with you."

Placing his arm around her waist he guides her to the stern of the ship and pulls out her chair allowing her to sit down. Taking his own seat he looks across the table at her. "What might your plans be for today my dear.?"

"Well I agreed with Peter that today would be a wonderful day to take the lost boys out for a picnic and perhaps some swimming."

Just then Smee appeared at the table carrying two large plates filled with various berrys, eggs, and toast. Hook turns to Smee slightly, "Smee prepare a large picnic basket for Trish and the lost boys and be quick about it."

"Of course captain," he rushes off.

"James you don't have to do that."

"I know my dear but I want to do it."

She smiles softly at him and begins eating breakfast. Just as she is about finished Smee returns with a basket loaded with various foods. "Here you go lass, hope there is enough to eat in there I didn't want to make it too heavy for ya."

"It's fine Smee, thank you James and Smee for being so thoughtful."

They both smile and Smee hurrys off to do his other chores. Turning back to James she takes his hand in hers, "I must leave now if I am going to make it back before evening."

"Take care my dear, I'll see you soon I hope."

Rising from her seat she moves towards Hook's leaning over she kisses him on the cheek lightly. "I'll be back before it gets dark out tonight."

He raises a hand where she kissed him and watches with a smile on his lips as she leaves the ship. Rising to his feet he goes about checking the Jolly Roger for any signs of ware and tear. he has many ideas rush through his head but first he wants the ship in her best condition before he goes out to find what he really wants to find.

Trish with picnic basket in hand walks towards the forest taking the bridge that goes over the river. She pauses for a minute half expecting to see Xavier emerge, but like before he does not appear. "I hope he still isn't mad at me for living with Hook," she thinks.

Just as she comes closer to where the lost boys and Peter live they rush towards her. "Mother," they call out.

She falls back and lands on her butt as all the boys rush her at once, laughing she sits up and hugs each one in turn, including her brother Jack. "It's so good to see you all this morning. Where is Peter?"

Crowing above Peter shoots from the sky and barely stops before hitting the ground. "I'm right here mother, are we ready to go swimming?"

"Of course I even brought some lunch to take with us, in case you boys get hungry that is."

They all laugh and without even asking Peter takes the basket from Trish, he smiles at her. Leading the way towards the mermaid lagoon, he flys ahead with Trish and the lost boys hot on his heels. They all arrive shortly at the lagoon and the boys strip off their shirts and dive into the cool water without much thought or care in the world. Peter sets the basket down a safe distance away from the water. Trish walks over to the basket and removing the blanket within it sets out all the edible food for the boys when they get hungry.

Walking towards the water Trish sits down on a rock, removing her slippers she places her feet into the water. She smiles as she watches the boys swim with care. She scoot forward a little on the rock emerging her feet more into the water. She considers swimming with the boys, but not too certain that she wants to just yet. Looking around she spots several mermaids sun tanning on the rocks on her right a good distance away. Many of them are trying to get Peter's attention but he just laughs and keeps diving in and out of the water.

Trish closes her eyes for a brief moment just letting the sun bathe her in light then before she can scream two hands wrap around her ankles and pull her quickly under water. Her eyes open but the water is too dark. More hands grip her by the shoulders, she dares not to scream because water would flood into her mouth. Struggling she trys to get away but it is no good. Just as she is about to lose conscious strong arms gather her into theirs and pull her tight against it's body. She faints as her lungs burn with the need for new oxygen.


End file.
